Be my Valentine?
by Ollieboii
Summary: Lucas has been recieving valentine gifts all day, the only clue as to who is sending them is the initial 'V'. And with Barry and Dawn sounding like trashy romance novels how will Lucas ever find his valentine? Please Review.


Lucas was stumped. He'd been receiving Valentine gifts all day, teddy bears, flowers; ranging from daisies to roses, chocolates, books and he still had no idea who was sending them, each gift was simply signed 'V'.

As Lucas was walking home from a strenuous day of work at the lab, he heard footsteps behind him, thinking it was yet another cheery deliveryman with more mystery presents, Lucas span around ready to glare at the mailman only to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw his best friend Barry running towards him.

The blonde boy skidded to a halt beside Lucas and the two fell into step, walking to Lucas' house.

"So Lucas you doin' anythin' later?" Barry asked.

"Yes, i'm going to find out who keeps sending me all these damn presents." Lucas answered, raising the bag in his hand which contained half of his gifts, the rest were still at the lab.

"Valentine presents?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied with a nod.

"Aww, Lukey has an admirer!" Barry cooed.

Barry's comment earned him a thump on the back of the head. Lucas walked on in silence while his companion bombarded him with more questions and assumptions, such as;

"Do you think it's a boy? 'cause i think it is." And;

"They're probably the really romantic type if the gifts are anything to go by." As well as;

"Definitely an older lover if you ask me, and loaded too, i mean seriously Lucas how many gifts did you say he sent? Think of how much money he must have!" And so on...and on... and on...and on.

Eventually they reached Lucas' house and the blonde's endless dribble finally ceased.

"Let me know if you find out whom it is, 'k?" Barry said, as the two stood at Lucas' front door.

"I will, bye Barry."

"Later Lucas."

Barry then set off for home. Lucas pulled out his key, unlocked his front door, then walked in, he'd lived on his own ever since he'd left high school.

He walked into the kitchen, placed the bag on the table and turned on his coffee maker. He opened a box of the chocolates and began to eat; they were dark chocolate filled with strawberry cream...his favourite. 'How did they know?' he thought.

Lucas was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He got up from his seat at the kitchen table and went to answer it. Much to Lucas' dismay another uniformed man stood at the door with a fake smile and a package in his hand.

"Lucas Morrison?" the man questioned.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I have a package here for you." He said, handing Lucas the small box.

Lucas thanked the man before heading back inside. 'I wonder what this one is' he thought. He set the small box on the coffee table. Lucas went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee before going back into the living room. He sat down on the sofa and lifted the gift off the table, for a while he just held it, staring at the pink wrapping paper with a red ribbon tied around it, he took a gulp of his coffee, set the mug on the table, then undid the ribbon, it dropped to the floor, closely followed by the wrapping paper. Lucas examined the newly uncovered box, it was a jewellery box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful brand new watch, his old one had just broken two days ago, Lucas gently pulled the watch out the box and in doing so made a small note fallout from the box.\par

Lucas was about to pick up the note when the front door swung open. Lucas looked up to see his friend Dawn come rushing in.

"Lucas! Lucas! Lucas! Did you get any valentines cards? I did i got nine!" She said proudly.

"I only got one card, "Lucas began with a fake sad tone, "but," he continued with a smirk, "I got forty-two gifts!"

"F-f-f-f-forty-t-t-two?"

"Yep."

"Ughh! That's so unfair." Moaned the girl, flopping down on the couch next to Lucas. She hung her head and sighed, then she noticed the watch in Lucas' hand. "Oh my! Is that one of the gifts?" She asked. But before Lucas could answer she continued, "Of course it is! What a stupid question! It's beautiful! Who sent it? Do you know? Hey, What's this note."

Dawn picked up the note and began to read out loud, "Ahem 'My dear, sweet Lucas, i have admired you from affar for a while now and i wish for us to meet. If you want to know the sender of your gifts come to Lake Verity at 9pm. I hope you'll grace me with your presence. Sincerely V.' Wow. You have to go Lucas!"

Lucas nodded, "I plan on going, i really want to know who sent these."

"Ooooh Lucas has a boyfriend!"

"What?"

"Hmm? You think they'd send all these gifts if they weren't interested in a relationship with you. I mean think, in the note they called you 'My dear, sweet Lucas.' and 'I hope you'll grace me with your presence' that's not the kind of thing you'd say if you just wanted a friend Lucas."

"Yeah, you're right." Lucas nodded.

Dawn squealed, grabbing Lucas' shoulders and shaking him back and forth. "So would you go out with him?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Eeeeeeeeeehhh? But? Lucas Morrison! Think of everything this guy has gone through for you!"

"Dawn! Let me finish! I already said i would go out with them but why the hell do you both think they're a boy?"

"Oh! Right! Well it's 'cause- Hey wait! What do you mean both?"

"You and Barry." Lucas clarified.

"Oh! Of course! That reminds me! I need to go see Barry!" With that said she jumped up from the sofa and ran straight out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"She didn't answer..." Lucas sighed. He reread the note then checked the time; 7:40. He got up, got a shower then decided he should dress nicely; he wore a pair of dark, loose jeans, black dress shoes and a midnight blue button down shirt. Afterwards he went back downstairs, still towelling his hair dry, glancing at the clock to check the time he saw it was now 8:20, it would take him about ten minutes to get to Lake Verity. He placed the watch around his left wrist; it was silver so he put on a silver chain necklace to match. He sat eating the chocolates until 8:40 the grabbed his blue coat and set off, locking the door behind him. He was nervous. Really nervous. He'd never been in a relationship before, he'd never even had a crush on anyone before, mostly because he never thought about anything like that, he was more focused on getting a job at Professor Rowan's Lab.

He was getting close to the Lake. He emerged from the tree line and gasped at the scene before him; there were roses everywhere and in the middle of the opening there was a table with two plates with dome lids covering them, a single red candle was burning in the centre of the table, a red table cloth, and two glasses of wine.

"Like it?" questioned a voice behind Lucas.

Lucas turned to see the gym leader, "Volkner? You're the one who's been sending me the gifts?"

"Yes." Volkner answered taking a step closer to the younger. Now that Volkner was out of the shadows Lucas could see that he was wearing a dark red turtleneck, black leather trousers and blood red boots with black buckles on them. "So i see you like the watch." He said gesturing at Lucas' wrist.

"Uhh, yeah, thank you by the way, for all the gifts i mean." Lucas replied.

"So will you join me for dinner?" Volkner asked with a smile.

"I'd love to." Lucas said, returning the smile.

"Brilliant." Whispered Volkner, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on the small boy's lips, causing Lucas to turn a shade of red similar to the gym leader's shirt. Seeing the blush, Volkner released a light chuckle.

"I think i found a new favourite holiday."

"Which one?" Volkner asked.

"Guess." Teased Lucas.

"Hmm? Do i get a prize if i get it right?"

"Sure."

"Valentine's day?"

"Perfect." Lucas leaned onto his tiptoes placing a gentle kiss to Volkner's lips.

"Well then i hope you'll be my Valentine." Volkner questioned.

"Nothing would make me happier." Lucas answered truthfully.

LineLineLineLionLineLineLine

Like it? Love it? Wanna tear it to shreds and burn it? Let me know.

~Oliver


End file.
